


patty cake patty cake

by GryfoTheGreat



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryfoTheGreat/pseuds/GryfoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An AU for Tales of Vesperia that involves a pairing(any). And it has to involve taking pictures of food! :D<br/>Summary: Sometimes Rita goes overboard with the perfection thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	patty cake patty cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> Written for TpLoz on Tumblr. Fluffy baking friendships~

Rita leans forward, adjusting a cupcake just a tiny tiny bit. Her tongue pops out between her lips slightly, brow furrowed in concentration.

Estelle lets out an exasperated huff of air. “Rita? I thought they were okay…”

“They have to be perfect,” Rita hisses, smoothing out the tablecloth yet again. “You need great photos for that app to the café, and I’ll make sure they’re so good they’ll try to eat the picture!”

“Uh, I don’t think they’ll eat paper-”

“Shut up, Karol! Who asked for your opinion?!” Karol lets out a squeak and hides behind the counter.

Estelle hooks her hair behind her ears and moves over to Rita, hooking her arm around the photographer’s waist. “Rita, they’re amazing as is! I love the way the tablecloth ties in with the plate-”

“I was hoping you’d notice that,” Rita mumbles, fussing over the rim of one case.

“But we need to take the pictures before the lights make the icing melt…”

Rita pops up like a jack in the box. “Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.” She dances backwards and grabs her SLR, and just as quickly hovers over the cakes and begins to snap. She takes them from all different angles, from above ad below, with the plate tilted, with the plate flat, even a few of just the details on the icing – the pictures could fill a cookery book.

“Done!” she announces triumphantly, waving her camera in the air. “Karol, clean up!”

“Wha-?!” Rita dashes out of the kitchen and into her study to spend another five hours fussing over shadows and effects.

Afterwards, when all the light is well and truly gone, she pads into the kitchen and finds a single cupcake perched on a plate, a still-steaming china cup of tea beside it.


End file.
